An interface connection point on an electronic device (e.g., the point at which two or more components or portions of the electronic device are communicatively coupled together) is oftentimes susceptible to failure. For example, when flexible cables are inserted into a printed circuit board (PCB) side connector, over time, the connection between the carbon flex of the cable and the connector pins on the connector becomes unstable (e.g., due to relative movement, bending, etc.), thereby resulting in an intermittent connection or complete loss of the connection.